Morning Spar
by aerococonut
Summary: What happens when Sheik's training session is interrupted? A fight with the Hero, of course. But who really won this battle? Maybe they'll find out afterwards...


**Wow, so it's been a while since I've written a proper fanfiction, so I may be a little rusty. This scene basically just popped into my head and I had to write it. Please enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

Morning Spar

The digital clock began beeping; notifying its owner that it was five o'clock in the morning. Zelda flicked a hand at the clock and it stopped. She was already prepared for her dawn training session, she didn't need the reminder. Grabbing her knives, chain and daggers, she pulled light around her and changed her form to that of Sheik, her ninja-like alter ego.

Moving silently, she opened her door and moved out into the dark hallways of the Smash Mansion. She made her way down from her third-floor room to the ground floor, where the battle courts were located.

For the next hour, she proceeded to put herself through her paces, using all of her weapons, agility and speed to better prepare herself for future matches. Grabbing a dagger, she spun, perfectly balanced on her toes and threw straight at the target, hitting it dead center. She was so focussed on her exercises, that she was surprised when a familiar voice rang out.

"Hey Sheik, what did that target ever do to you?" She whirled around and found a grinning Link.

"Hmm, perhaps it interrupted my training session," she said in a low voice, smiling under the cowl that hid the bottom part of her face. Link gulped.

"Well, uh…perhaps I should just…leave then?" He began to edge away slowly until a dagger pressed against his throat.

"Nonsense," Sheik whispered in a deadly voice. "Things just started to get interesting," Link drew in a breath.

"Eh…have I offended you lately? If I have, I'm really sorry…I swear…I'll go…pick flowers or something…" Sheik snickered, destroying her serious image.

"Flowers?" She raised an eyebrow, drawing back to stare at Link, who shrugged and looked sheepish.

"Well, what do you want then?" She shook her head.

"Link, you haven't offended me. Really. But since you offered…maybe you'd like to train with me? The targets just don't offer adequate battle practise," Link grinned.

"You're on, but don't start crying when I beat you!" Jumping backwards, he immediately grabbed and drew his sword from its sheath on his back. He swiped at her, missing by inches as she dropped into a crouch, before swinging her foot up to his jaw. Link rocked back, but her strike clipped the side of his face, causing him to stagger backwards.

"Oww! That hurt!" He didn't get another chance to complain as Sheik brought her leg around in a low kick that threatened to knock him over. Link brought his sword down, the flat of the blade stopping her leg from connecting with his ankles. Taking advantage of her momentary off-balance pose, he twisted around and rammed his shoulder into her back, causing her to fall face first onto the floor. He heard the breath leave her in a gasp.

"Heh, how did you like-". He was cut off as Sheik, lightning fast, pushed herself up and into a backflip. She landed just behind him, her knives in her hands. Link swore and jumped to the side as her knives barely missed his left arm. Pushing off the ground, Link jumped in the air, his blade swinging towards Sheik's left hand, the one still holding her knives. She tried to duck out of the way, but the flat of Link's blade hit the back of her hand, causing her to drop her knives and hiss in pain. Link smirked at her, and then recoiled as he met the death glare in her crimson eyes.

"You're dead!" she snarled, then launched herself at the Hero. Link was too stunned by her sudden ferocity to move, so he was knocked backwards by her attack. Recovering mid-fall, he wrapped his legs around her and pulled her to the ground with him. She blinked, suddenly finding herself staring into a sky-blue pair of eyes, an inch from her face. A split second before they crashed to the ground, Link swung his hip into her side and flipped them over, so they hit the ground side on, cushioning the impact slightly. She flinched, and rolled over onto her back, contemplating many deaths for her hero. Shortly after she recovered her breath. Link wasn't going to give her the chance however, placing a knee to either side of her hips and pinning her arms above her head.

"Let me go!" She demanded, although her voice came out as a husky whisper. Link grinned.

"Well, well, princess mine, look what you've gotten yourself into now!" Sheik froze. If she didn't think of a way out of this, she was never going to live it down. Closing her eyes, she tried desperately to find the escape she knew was available somewhere. Link opened his mouth to taunt her again when he blinked. A flash of light nearly blinded him, and he seemed to be holding air for a split second, until the light cleared and he was looking into the face of his princess. Zelda smiled. Pinning her as Sheik was one thing, but pinning the princess of Hyrule? As her sworn Hero, he was unable to raise arms against her or cause her any distress. And Link knew it. He bit his lip, unwilling to give up his advantage, but also unwilling to hurt Zelda in any way. Link gazed at her perfect face; the long golden-brown hair trailing on the ground, her sapphire blue eyes lit up with mirth, and felt like he'd been hit with a Golden Hammer. She was so beautiful…and for once, she wasn't able to disappear…

Seize the opportunity, he thought to himself, and leaned down and kissed her. Zelda saw Link's face suddenly descend towards hers, and was shocked as his lips softly brushed hers. After a moment of hesitation she kissed him back, her heart pounding, although from the exertion of her training or from Link's kiss she couldn't tell. He slowly let go of her hands, pulling them back so he could cup her face. His other hand pressed gently on her lower back, pulling her up so she was almost sitting up, her weight supported by his arm. Link pulled his lips from hers, a strange expression on his face. Zelda smiled.

"I didn't order you to stop," she whispered into his ear. His expression became relieved, and he leaned back to once again claim her lips with his. They pulled away once again.

"Hmm, perhaps you should join me for training tomorrow as well..." Zelda said, her hand brushing his face. Link grinned.

"I could get used to these morning spars..." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a standing position. "But maybe we should get back to our scheduled battles right now…" Link had a match coming up in an hour against Olimar and Falco, and he didn't want to be late.

"That sounds like a good idea," Zelda agreed, slipping her hand into Link's. The two walked towards the Stadium in the distance.

"Hey, when's your next fight?" he asked the princess curiously. He didn't remember seeing her in the arena lately.

"Not for a while," she answered vaguely. Link scowled.

"Real specific, Princess," he said sarcastically, causing Zelda to smile.

"In a few weeks," she clarified only marginally. Link raised an eyebrow and then blinked in surprise. She was plotting something…

"Right…who are you fighting then?" Zelda looked down and didn't reply. "Well?" She looked up abruptly, straight into his eyes.

"Peach," she said, dropping Link's hand and putting her hands on her hips. Link grinned. Sure she was…

"Alright then, Peach huh?" Zelda narrowed her eyes.

"What about you? Are you concerned about your upcoming fight? I hear Falco has a powerful new move he plans to use in this fight…"

Link was immediately distracted.

"What? Hah, doesn't matter, I can beat him. Olimar isn't a threat either. You'll see me win again," the Hero said cockily.

"Of course," Zelda said silkily.

They arrived at the entrance to the Stadium. Link moved towards the competitor's door, while Zelda stood at the entrance. Link turned back and looked at her.

"Well? Aren't you going to wish me good luck?" Zelda smiled softly and moved up to him. She reached up and held his face in her hands, and kissed him.

"Good luck, Link," she turned and headed towards the spectator's door. "I know you don't need it though," she waved and disappeared. Link felt like he was on cloud nine.

"_No sweat, Zel. When I win, I promise I'll take you to the Café for dinner,"_ he promised, entering the fight.

…

**Random update time!**

**This might actually become a proper story in the far future, updated whenever I feel like it. I had a lot of fun writing the first chapter, and I've been getting some nice feedback, so I might actually keep going. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I love you!**

**-Aerococonut**


End file.
